


A Private Conversation

by TheTopgearFan



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTopgearFan/pseuds/TheTopgearFan
Summary: Imagine you are in the Colombia special and looking for the Jaguar. Jeremy and James are laughing at and mocking Richard about his car. Richard let’s them get him down and asks for you to talk to him in the woods and he expresses his true feelings...Please don’t judge me and there probably will be eventual grammar errors.
Relationships: Richard Hammond/Original Character(s), Richard Hammond/Original Female Character(s), Richard Hammond/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Private Conversation

‘Look James! Look, it’s Richard in his stupid truck!’ exclaimed Jeremy  
‘Oh yeah. His stupid truck that can’t fit through small gaps.’ Mocked James  
‘Can you guys please stop it. You’ve been at it all day.’ Said Y/N

Richard had finally arrived at where they thought the Jaguar would be. It was pitch black outside and it must have been hard for him to drive. He was so far behind us because his truck had broken down in the afternoon and Jeremy and James couldn’t stop mocking him. I could tell it was getting to Richard because he wasn’t being his usual self, talking over the radio and making jokes about past things we have done while working together.

‘Y/N, can we talk alone together, without those to laughing hyenas.’ whispered Richard  
‘Yeah sure. Are you alright?’I replied  
‘Don’t worry about it.’ Said Richard.

We walked off into the woods and I had no idea what was going on.  
‘Y/N, I’ve been feeling a bit down today because of those two. I’m getting sick and tired of their nonsense.’ Said Richard  
‘Don’t worry, I’ll ask them to stop. I don’t want them making you upset.’  
‘There is something else I want you to know as well.’  
‘And what might that be?’  
‘Since we started working together, I have always felt something between us. Something magical, and what I wanted to tell you was is that I’m deeply in love with you.’

I was shocked. I just couldn’t believe it. After all that time I had felt like that but I thought he was too good for me, I thought I wouldn’t stand a chance.

‘Oh my goodness. Really Richard, I feel the same way, I just couldn’t explain it.’ I whispered into his left ear.  
He then hugged me and my face moved from the crook of his neck and onto his lips. We kissed passionately, it was such a magical moment. As soon as we broke away for air, we heard Jeremy’s voice.

‘Richard, Y/N, where are you? We know you are hiding somewhere.’ called Jeremy 

We came out of the bush we had been hiding in. ‘Where have you been?’ asked James. Richard and I didn’t say anything and I could see blush creeping up his face.  
‘We were just having a chat, in private.’ I said, trying to quickly think of a response.  
‘Ok then, let’s set these cameras up and go.’ Said Jeremy.

We put up the cameras and we drove off back to the hotel. I was delighted that Richard and I felt the same way and I wondered wether there would be another magical moment.


End file.
